As recognized herein, a personal assistant application executing at a listening device can process audible input received by the listening device and provide useful output in response, such as an answer to a question posed by a user. However, as also recognized herein, one often should be relatively close to the listening device to provide audible input that is detectable by the listening device, and this is simply not convenient in many situations.